


First Kiss

by hidekins



Series: NicoMakisses [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Secret Santa, merry christmas!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: Nico's tired of waiting for her own kiss. Part of the Secret Santa exchange with noelclover, myonmukyuu (FluffFortress), saberin and bcheddar13





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffFortress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffFortress/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!! It's been 3000 years since I've posted anything, so sorry ): I hope y'all had a good holiday season though!!

“Ah, it’s just Nico-chan today.”

“Hey, what do you mean _it’s just Nico-chan_?” Nico frowned and straightened her back when Rin walked into the clubroom. Noticing the first year was alone, she slouched again, propping her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

“Where’s everynyan else?” Rin asked as she put her school bag down on the table and sat across Nico.

“Honoka dragged Nozomi and Eli to help over at the student council right after class. Something about needing extra hands,” Nico accompanied her explanation with a shrug. “And Hanayo and Maki-chan?”

“They’re on cleaning duty today. I offered my help but they both said that I should’ve come here, but it’s just the two of us now, nya…” Rin pouted and looked at Nico, who simply gave her a hum in response.

The silence in the room quickly bore the ginger, who had tried to hum, kick her legs and mindlessly tap at her phone in an attempt to make time pass by faster. When Rin saw that only five minutes had passed, she sighed in defeat and rested on the table. Taking a glance at her senior, Rin noticed that Nico had not even moved an inch since she last saw her.

“Nico-chan?” Rin leaned to the side to get a look at Nico’s face. She looked as expressionless as Maki during a test. Rin squinted her eyes in suspicion when she didn’t garner a response from her. “Is something bothering Nico-chan?”

“Yeah,” Nico’s deadpan expression did not change and she was still looking at the whole lot of nothing she had been staring at for the past five minutes. Her unexpected response got a smile out of Rin, which only made Nico frown. “Have you kissed anyone before?”

“Ooh! Nico-chan’s having problems with Maki-chan!” Rin shot up and laughed. Nico’s attempt to protest were drowned out when she reminded herself that she was asking Rin for some advice. “Yes I have! I’ve kissed Kayochin _tooons_ of times nya! Have you and Maki-chan… not kissed yet? But you’ve dated for almost a month nyaow!”

Nico began to desperately scratch her head and groaned loudly. “No we haven’t! She’s rejected and shot me down every time I’ve wanted to kiss her!” After her moment of desperation, Nico flopped down on the table in defeat just like Rin had done before her. “I dunno what to do anymore.”

“Don’t give up Nico-chan! Maki-chan’s just shy-”

“Understatement of the year.”

“Okay, Maki-chan’s like super shy sometimes! I didn’t think there was a red redder than her hair but then her face taught me otherwise whenever she tried to talk us through her confession plan.”

“Which I had to finish for her because she kept beating around the bush,” Nico pointed out with a hint of pride.

“You just gotta get her when you two are completely in private or something. Kayochin was the same you know! We only kissed when we were at my place,” Rin grinned as she reminisced on her first kiss.

“Completely in private, huh…” Nico echoed Rin’s words as she thought about Maki. It was true, every attempt to kiss her had been made in school. Granted, Nico tried whenever they were alone but school did not exactly guarantee privacy. “Thanks, Rin.”

“No problem Nico-chan! If you have any more questions you can ask your dating senpai-!” Rin stood up with pride and pointed at herself with her thumbs.

“Okay, quit it,” Nico rolled her eyes before pulling out her phone and starting to tap on it.

* * *

 

Maki sighed and wiped away at the sweat that started to appear on her forehead as she finished wiping another desk. Right before getting back to work, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

nico: _maki-chan!!! are u free today?? nico-nii wants you to help her study today. at your place pleaaaaase?? ❤❤❤_

 

* * *

 

Nico was kind of baffled that her “ _Finally get Maki-chan to take maiden Nico-Nii’s first kiss_ ” was working so far, with how out of the blue she invited herself to Maki’s house. The gods must have also been rooting for Nico because it so happened to they were the only ones home for the whole day. The time was now or never, Nico could not afford to lose this perfect opportunity. Now, Nico sat on Maki’s bed, waiting for Maki to come back with some tea for their supposed study session. Really, the only thing Nico wanted to study was Maki’s lips, and if possible, take an advanced course on what was behind those pretty lips of hers.

Nico took a deep breath. No, she had to calm down. One step at a time. If she could go further than a simple kiss, that would be an amazing bonus, but a normal kiss would suffice. Experiencing a kiss on the lips would be a victory in it of itself.

Nico felt her heart skip a beat and she had to restrain a scream coming out of her mouth the moment she heard Maki coming back. The first year put down the tea set on her table and was about to sit down when she looked at Nico, who didn’t move from her spot in bed. Something felt a bit off, especially when Nico signaled her to come and sit next to her on the bed.

“Weren’t you here to study?” Maki raised an eyebrow as she questioned her girlfriend.

“Well, yes, but Nico wants-”

“We can play after studying.”

“Wha- Hey! Don’t interrupt Nico!” Nico protested and frowned but quickly changed her demeanor to a sweet one. That should have raised some red flags for Maki but she was too busy becoming too aware of the fact that Nico had started to hold her hand.

“Well, you see, Nico doesn’t _reaaally_ need a study session. Nico lied,” but before Maki could protest, she continued. “That was just an excuse to come to your house.”

“You don’t need an excuse to come visit me.” Why would she need an excuse to be with her privately? Did something serious happen?

“I do when I want a kiss!”

“E-eeeh?!” Maki jolted back and she felt how quickly her face was becoming hotter. “I-I don’t get you at all!” Maki turned and leaned away from her girlfriend. Maki’s face was probably just as red as her hair and just knowing that made her want for the ground underneath her to split and swallow her.

“ _Maki-chan…?_ ”

God, that tone of voice, Nico was being too unfair right now. And Nico gave her hand a gentle squeeze too. This much power should be illegal. She should just get up and walk away right now-

“Does Maki-chan not want to kiss Nico that bad…?”

The mere sound of that voice made Maki flinch and she clench shut her eyes. The moment she looked back was going to be the moment she lost and Maki really should not look back, exactly like she was doing right now. To say Nico looked sad over this whole kiss thing was not enough. She looked _miserable_. Maki definitely should not have looked back.

“It’s not that!” Maki somehow managed to run out of breath so she took a moment to breathe before continuing. “It’s not like that… i-it’s just… embarrassing.”

Nico had to fight back her urge to smile, she could not break the facade right now. But still, she could not believe her plan was going as smoothly as it was right now. She had to give it her best if she wanted this done today. “Rin told me that her and Hanayo kissed all the time but you’ve been avoiding me for a whole month now…” Nico kicked her sad voice up a notch for extra effect.

Maki did her best to keep her cool and keep her screams at Rin inside her. “S-sorry...” was the only word Maki could muster. Not once had she considered how bad Nico must have felt every time she leaned away when Nico leaned for a peck on the lips. After an unusually long moment of silence, Maki looked back at Nico, who had had her eyes closed and her lips somewhat puckered. How long had she been like that?

Nico frowned and looked away, defeated. “Hmph. I guess Maki-chan is too much a coward for even a simple kiss,” Nico mumbled and crossed her arms. The moment she heard Maki gasp offendedly was the moment Nico knew she was going to get her kiss.

“I-I can so kiss you! I never said I was scared to do so!” Nico’s small taunt after how much Maki had started to worry had managed to push her off the edge much more quickly than usual.

“Then prove me wrong, Maki-chan.”

“I will!”

And with that, Nico smiled and closed her eyes and puckered her lips once again. Maki was starting to regret all of this and felt like Nico had set her up, but if she backed out now she would never hear the end of it from Nico. Or even worse, sadden her even further.

All she could do now was lean closer to Nico until their lips touched. Easy. What even was a kiss? Nothing really. An exchange of pheromones that happens to be most effective when faces are close to each other. Why should Maki be nervous? She wasn’t. At all.

Nico could not help but to take a peek, wondering why this dang girl was making her wait for so long. She had to focus every neuron she had to suppress a laugh when she saw Maki’s face very slowly approaching her, red as a tomato, breathing as hard as a horse and eyes shut more tightly than a bank vault. Nico smiled and closed her eyes once again.

After another entire minute however, Nico had to open her mouth. “How long are you going to ta-”

* * *

 

“Oh? Nico-chan, are you sick?” Honoka tilted her head when she saw the third year walking in with a mask covering her mouth.

“Y-yeah, kinda. I won’t be able to sing with this on my mouth,” Nico explained as she pointed at her mask.

“What happened? Shouldn’t you be at home recovering?” Umi frowned, not wanting to put Nico’s health at risk with some training.

“It’s just my mouth, my lips are swollen,” Nico reassured Umi by pulling down her mask. Her lower lip was red and very much swollen.

“Whoah, what happened Nico-chan?! It looks like a bee stung you!” Honoka ran to her to take a closer look, but Nico put her mask back on and walked away, wanting to hide the hint of red her cheeks were getting.

“It looks more like a panther bit her,” Rin laughed out loud, confusing everyone but Nico and Maki, who both shared a bright red face and eyes glued to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really bad about not writing anything as of late, but Fictober was much more work than I expected, I hated 50% of the stuff I ended up writing and felt burned out for a long time. I'm out of that loop now (hopefully), so feel free to send me some prompts!!


End file.
